Holding Strong
by SarahWeasleyWinchester
Summary: Carter Singer is Bobby's adopted daughter. Raised by him from the age 5, she and her friends Freya and Blaire have formed their own little group of hunters. It's been a couple years since she has seen Sam and Dean Winchester, but when Bobby is hurt, they all return home. Sam isn't what she remembered. Will she fall for him or will she keep holding strong?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: This will be the only chapter in first person. I'm using it as a way to provide quick background information.**

 **PLEASE leave reviews! They help me know what I need to improve on and what my audience likes!**

 **After this chapter Author's Notes will be at the end of each chapter. Trigger warnings, if any, will be posted at the beginning of each chapter.**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

My name is Carter and I am a hunter.

I don't mean a camouflage wearing, deer hunting hunter.

No…I hunt your worst nightmares. I hunt the things that go bump in the night. The things you thought were just stories made up to scare young children and gullible adults? They're real. They're very real and are more gruesome than your stories could begin to describe.

I, along with my 2 best friends, Freya and Blaire, travel across the country hunting and killing these monsters before they can hurt any more people than they already have. Always a phone call away or sometimes a car length behind is my adopted father, Bobby Singer. He is gruff and a little redneck but he is the most knowledgeable person I have ever met. His research has saved our asses more than few times. Also never more than a phone call away are our close family friends, Dean and Sam Winchester. They are the best hunters I have ever seen. They've been to hell and back, literally. I've known them since I was 5 and came to live with Bobby. There is also Castiel, an Angel. Yup, they're real. He's a bit awkward, but he is fiercely protective of "his" humans. Luckily, I fall under that category.

Bobby saved me the night I discovered that the monster under my bed was real. A Crocotta, to be exact. By imitating my voice, he was able to lure my parents into my room and he killed them. In return, Bobby killed him. It was a new move for a Crocotta to be so bold as to come into a home, which Bobby was soon to inform me about. I had no other family so Bobby brought me to his home. Bobby tried to protect me from the worst of the supernatural world, but I was an incredibly curious child. Before I could read, I would look through his books at pictures of the monsters that roamed this Earth, before long I was reading the books. Digesting the information as quickly as I could. Eventually, Bobby gave up on shielding me and began to train me to protect myself. It began simple enough with learning as much about these creatures as I could and simple target practice. By the time I was 10, we had moved on to self defense. Dean and Sam would occasionally join us for a week or so at a time while their dad, John, went on hunts. Bobby trained them, the same way he did me. Brains before muscle.

When I was 18, much to Bobby's dismay, I felt the urge to set out on my own. I quickly found out why Bobby had been opposed to this, when I met my match with a nest of angry vampires. I would have died there that day if Freya and Blaire hadn't come to my rescue. They had both been raised by hunters who had been friends. They had been on their own for about 6 months before they found me. We quickly decided that 3 was better than 1 or 2. Freya, she's the brains of this group. Bobby may be the only person who knows more than she does. Blaire, she's our muscle. She packs some serious strength in that little body. And me? I'm the reckless one.

So here we are, 4 years later. We're a ragtag little group. A little bit worn around the edges, but still holding strong.


	2. Chapter 2

Eye of the Tiger blasted from Carter's back pocket. She reached behind her and pulled the phone out, sliding her finger across the screen to answer, as she pulled her knife from the chest of the skin walker she had just killed.

"Hey Deany Boo Bear." She grinned, imagining the scowl on his face at the nickname she had given him when she was 7. She wiped the blade clean on her jeans and glanced across the warehouse to her friends who were glaring at her. She sent a small shrug their way. They were angry at her for rushing into the building ahead of them. Other than a small cut on her left shoulder and a few new bruises, she was no worse for the wear than when she had entered.

"Carter…"

The smile fell from her face. Dean never called her by her name. She was always "chick flick", a nickname he had bestowed upon her when she was 10 and he had caught her crying over The Notebook.

"What's wrong?" she slid her short knife into her back pocket and walked quickly over to her friends. Their looks of annoyance were quickly replaced with concern as they noticed the frown on her face.

"You need to come home." Dean's deep voice filled her with dread.

"What's going on, Dean?"

She heard him take a shaky breath and held her own.

"It's Bobby. He was on a hunt. There was an accident…"

"Dean. Is he…is he dead?" She asked softly, her throat feeling thick.

"No. But he's hurt bad, Carter. You need to get here."

"We're on our way."

She hung up the phone and took a shaky breath.

"What's wrong, Car?" Freya put a gentle hand on her uninjured shoulder.

"It's my dad. He's been hurt, we need to go. Now."

"You head back to the hotel and get everything together. Freya and I will clean this up." Blaire gestured to the body of the shapeshifter across the room.

"Thanks." Carter gave them both a quick hug and walked out of the warehouse.

Once she was in the privacy of her orange 1964 Chevy pickup, she let out a sob she had been holding in. She tried to think back to when she had last spoken to him a couple weeks ago. She had been busy tracking a werewolf and had tried to hang up as quickly as possible. Had he mentioned a hunt? Did he say where he was? Did she tell him she loved him? She couldn't remember. All she knew was she had told him she would call him back...and she never had.

She rubbed her face roughly, wiping the tears from her cheeks as she started the truck up.

 _Just hold on, Daddy. I'm coming._

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Leave me a review and tell me what you think! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of antiseptic and bleach stung Carter's nostrils as she walked through the sliding glass doors of the hospital. She quickly moved towards the bored looking nurse sitting at the reception desk, Freya and Blaire close behind her.

"I'm here to see Robert Singer."

The nurse stared at her, red lips moving as she smacked the gum in her mouth.

"Are you a relative?"

"I'm his daughter."

The nurse nodded and reached for the phone on her desk.

"I'll tell the doctors you are here. He will be out shortly to speak with you."

Carter gritted her teeth. "No. I want to go see him now."

"Please, miss. The doctor will speak with you and then he will take you back himself. If you would just go take a seat."

"No! I will no-"

"Carter?"

Carter spun around at the sound of her name. Her eyes settling on a tall hunter with shaggy brown hair, several inches longer than the last time she had seen him. Hazel eyes stared at her, wide with concern.

"Sam…" She breathed out softly before launching herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist. Strong arms wrapped around her tightly as she buried her face into warm flannel. Tears stung at the back of her eyes and she swallowed thickly. Breathing in deeply, the familiar scent of Sam filling her nostrils, she released a tiny, broken sob. She felt him bury his face in her long, brown hair as she clung to him.

A throat cleared behind them, making them jump as they separated. She looked around Sam and her eyes landed on a slightly shorter hunter with bright green eyes. She wiped her eyes and grinned.

"Dean!" She tossed her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly, he hugged her back, breaking apart far quicker than she and Sam had.

"It's good to see you, Chick Flick."

"You too. Hello, Cas." She waved to the Angel who was standing behind the group, quietly watching them.

"Hello Carter." He nodded to her, his gaze flicking towards Freya. She smiled softly. Freya had harbored a crush on the angel since she had met him 4 years ago. Carter was fairly certain that Castiel felt the same way but neither of them knew how to let the other know.

She turned to Dean. "How is Dad? Do you know anything? What happened?"

"He's stable. He…he was helping us on a hunt. A Wendigo. There was a short fight and we got it…but Bobby…he was knocked down a cliff…he fell…God…I don't know 50 feet? He broke his leg and h…he hit his head. He hasn't woken up since."

Dean gritted his teeth and looked down at the floor, refusing to look at her. She recognized this behavior from him. It was what he did when he felt like something was his fault. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dean…it wasn't your fault. Accidents happen. He's going to pull through this. He's tough."

He shook his head. "I really hope so, Car. I really hope so."

 **Thank you for reading! Reviews are so very appreciated! Let me know what you like, don't like, or what you would like to see happen!**


	4. Chapter 4

Carter slowly opened her eyes. She stayed still for a moment, the fog of sleep still enveloping her. A gentle hand stroking her hair pushed the fog away and she sat up quickly, memories of the night before rushing back. Her gaze met blue eyes staring back at her.

"Dad!"

"Hey Darlin'"

"How are you feeling?"

"It's going to take more than a blasted Wendigo to take me down. I'll be better once I can get out of this damn hospital bed."

Carter smiled and rolled her eyes. Relief easing the tension in her shoulders. She stood up and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"I'll get the doctor."

"I don't need no doctor."

She grinned and shook her head as she walked out of the room. She approached the nurses station, letting them know that he had woken up. Then she made her way to the waiting room.

She quietly walked into the room. Freya and Blaire were stretched out on the floor, using their jackets as pillows. Dean was sitting up, his head falling to the side as he snored lightly. She didn't see Cas anywhere around. Her gaze finally landed on Sam. His head was leaned against the wall as he slept. She took him in. His shaggy brown hair half covered his face, faint stubble darkened his chin. His red plaid shirt clung to his broad shoulders and his jeans clung to his impossibly long legs.

Her heart fluttered in her chest. She couldn't remember exactly when her feelings towards him had changed. It had come on slowly and unexpectedly. A secret she had never shared, not even with Freya and Blaire. She knew he would only ever think of her as friend, maybe even a sister, and she was mostly okay with that. Getting to be near him in any way he would allow was enough for her. She wasn't going to shake the boat and ruin what was an amazing friendship.

A crash came from down the hall, causing the sleeping hunters to jerk to alertness. Indiscernible yelling could be heard in the distance. She glanced at the hunters and chuckled.

"Dad's awake."

"If these idjits think they can keep me here then they've got another thing coming!" Bobby growled angrily.

"It's just another day, Dad. Just to be sure everything is okay. You hit your head."

"I'm fine. I've taken harder hits than that before."

Carter took in the cast on his leg and the bandage wrapped around his head. She noted the stubborn set of his jaw and the hard look in his eye. She looked to Dean for back up and was met with a shrug. Sam was suddenly very interested in his shoes and Freya and Blaire looked away and out the window. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine. But when you are home, you are RESTING. I'll stay a few days until you are back on your feet."

"That's not necessary. I'll be good as new once I am home."

"You go home, I stay with you or you stay here. Deal or no deal."

She stared at him, arms crossed and jaw set stubbornly. He stared back. Finally he looked away and sighed.

"Deal."

 **Thanks for reading! So sorry for the long wait for an update! This is kind of a filler chapter, the writers block is real right now. Hoping I can break through it soon and can get you guys some good chapters! As always reviews are super appreciated! Let me know what you like, don't like and let me know what you would like to see happen!**


	5. Chapter 5

**!Trigger Warnings!**

 **masturbation**

Getting Bobby situated at home was proving to be more of a challenge than they had originally expected. After much effort on their part and several angry curses from Bobby, they were able to get him situated on the living room couch. While Dean went out to bring in the wheelchair that Bobby would have to use for the next couple months, Carter put her hands on her hips and looked around the room. She wrinkled her nose at the thick layer of dust coating the shelves. She turned to her father.

"When was the last time you cleaned in here?"

Bobby shrugged sheepishly. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Dad…"

"What? I've been busy."

"Too busy to put your laundry in the laundry room?" she picked up a dirty sock from under the couch.

"As a matter of fact, yes. And don't you start with me, little miss. It's my house and I'll keep it how I like."

Carter opened her mouth to reply and was cut off as Dean walked in with the wheelchair. He deposited it on the floor next to the couch.

"You aren't going to be able to get in and out of the house in that thing. Sam and I don't have a case right now, so we can stay and build a ramp so you'll be able to move around a bit."

Carter grinned at Dean. "Does this willingness to stay and help have anything to do with Blaire staying here also?"

Dean winked at her and smirked. "Well it has been a while." Carter groaned and through the sock she was holding at him. He dodged it with a laugh.

"We should probably bring his bed and stuff down from upstairs and put it in the room down here. So he can get to it." She suggested with a glance at Bobby.

"Now don't go building and rearranging. This is only temporary. I'll manage."

She rolled her eyes again, "You go on and get started on that ramp, Dean. Send Blaire and Freya on in too please. We've got some work to do on this place."

Dean mock saluted her and walked out, whistling happily.

"Now wait just on moment…"

"Dad. Stop." Carter perched on the edge of the couch next to him, " we are here. We aren't going anywhere until you are better. Now you can kindly accept the help and let us do what we are going to do, or we can still do what we are going to do and you can sulk about it the whole time. The choice is yours." She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

He stared at her for a moment before sighing.

"Fine. But don't go messing my paperwork up. I have a system."

Carter glanced at the haphazard stacks of paper on his desk dubiously.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Now take your medicine."

She handed him a pill and bottle of water from her purse. He grumbled but swallowed the pill. She stood up and leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Get some rest, Dad."

A short time later, Carter leaned on the mop she had been using and looked around the kitchen. The surfaces gleamed from a long over due scrubbing and the air smelled of the lemon cleaning spray instead of the week old dirty dishes that had littered the counter just earlier. She smiled and leaned the mop against the wall, reaching up to tighten the pony tail on her head. Opening the refrigerator, she sighed in relief at the cool air. Though she had changed earlier into a pair of black yoga shorts and a matching black crop top, she was still sweating from the combined effort of cleaning and the warmth of the house.

Pulling out ingredients, she quickly put together a few sandwiches and cold glasses of lemonade on a tray. Grabbing it, she quickly walked out the door and on to the porch, where she promptly stilled. Heat pooled between her thighs as she caught sight of Sam. His shirt was off and sweat dripped down his lean muscular body. His hair had been pulled back in a low pony tail that only helped to emphasis his strong jawline. Her mouth went dry as she stared.

"Is that lunch?"

She jumped as if she had been shocked and looked guiltily at Dean, who was giving her a knowing smirk. She gulped. "Um..yeah!" She hurried and sat the tray down on the railing as Sam sat the hammer he had been using down and gratefully grabbed a glass of lemonade.

"Thanks, Carter. You're amazing." He sighed happily. She smiled at him.

"It's no problem."

She peaked a glance at Dean, who was still staring at her suspiciously with a mouth full of food. She felt a blush rising into her cheeks and quickly turned around and went back inside. She leaned against the refrigerator and sucked in a deep breath.

Yes, she had been aware of her attraction to Sam for a while now but never had it effected her the way it just had. She couldn't get the image of his sweat soaked skin out of her mind, imaging that body on top of hers. So many scenarios raced through her mind and she squeezed her thighs together tightly.

She sighed and shook her head hard but the images stayed lodged there. She quickly walked upstairs and locked herself in the bathroom. She turned on the water and stripped out of her clothes, stepping into the steaming water, she finally allowed her imagination to openly wander. She tweaked her nipples, imaging Sam's calloused fingers were doing it. One hand trailed down her flat stomach, fingers delving into her slick folds. She sucked in a breath as her fingers slid over her swollen clit. She bit her lip to silence her moans as she imagined thick long fingers working her gently. Her breathe hitched as she rubbed her fingers in hard circles. One hand worked her clit as the other mercilessly pinched at her nipples. She felt a familiar tightening beginning in her belly. She shoved a washcloth in her mouth as she slid 2 fingers inside her and brought her other hand to her clit. She set a punishing pace. Her fingers moving quickly, just where she needed them. The cloth muffled her cries as her orgasm exploded from her. She leaned her head against the shower wall as her breathing slowly returned to normal.

This was going to be a long few days.

 **Thank you so much for reading! Next chapter will be here soon! Reviews are amazing! Tell me what you like, don't like, and what you would like to see happen!**

 **Much love,**

 **Sarah**


	6. Chapter 6

Three days had passed since they had brought Bobby home. Sam and Dean had left early that morning to go hunt a ghost in Mississippi and after assuring Freya and Blaire that Carter could take care of her dad by herself, they had left with the boys.

Carter hummed happily as she put pieces of the lasagna she had made onto 2 plates and carried it to the kitchen table. Bobby was sitting there in his wheelchair, his cast propped up on an empty chair. She sat a plate in front of him and sat her own across from him. She smiled brightly at him as she sat down in her chair.

"You know you could have went with them." Bobby said as he took a bite of his food.

"Yes I could have." She said simply, sipping her sweet tea.

"I don't need a damn babysitter…I can take care of myself."

"I'm well aware of that."

"Well then why are still here?"

Carter sighed and sat her fork down. "Did you ever stop to think that I miss here? That I miss home? Miss you?"

Bobby's face turned red and he took a long swallow of the beer in front of him. They sat in silence for several moments, eating their food.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Do you remember the first time you ever tried to cook for me?"

Carter groaned.."unfortunately. I do."

They both laughed as they remembered that day.

 _Carter had been 7 years old and she had wanted nothing more than to be able to help her Daddy out. While he had been in the yard working on his truck, she had taken initiative to cook him dinner. She had decided that spaghetti would be perfect. She had patiently waited for the water to boil before dumping the long noodles into the pot. Once she had done that, she began to painstakingly removed the lid from the jar of spaghetti and add it to its own pot. With all her diligence she had forgotten to stir the noodles as they cooked. Bobby arrived inside to find a hard lump of spaghetti sitting on a plate and Carter curled in the corner, tears streaming down her face. Bobby had taken in the scene around him and knelt down on the floor in front of her. He gently pushed her long brown curls from her face and lifted her chin to look at him._

" _Sweetheart, what's the matter?"_

" _I tried to make you dinner, but I suck at it. Just like a suck at everything else I do!" a soft sob escaped her._

" _You don't suck at anything. It takes practice, just like everything else."_

" _I just wanted to help you, daddy."_

" _And you have, dear. It looks delicious. I bet we can fix this."_

 _Carter wiped her eyes and gave him a smll grin. "You think so?"_

" _Absolutely." He stood her up._

 _Together they surveyed the scene before them. A lump of spaghetti noodles, sauce in a pot that was bubbling all over the stove and slightly burnt Texas toast. Bobby grabbed the sauce and smothered the noodle lump with it._

 _In the end, Carter had only been able to stomach 2 bites of the strangely textured food and had eaten the unburned half of a piece of Texas toast. Bobby had forced his plate down and damned if he hadn't asked for seconds._

 _Afterwards they had cleaned up the mess together and Bobby had pulled the little girl into a hug._

" _Thank you for dinner." He gently kissed the top of her head._

" _I love you, daddy."_

" _I love you too, sweetheart."_

"I have to say this is a big improvement from then." Bobby laughed as he ate the last bite of his lasagna.

"Well I'm glad. One of us had to learn how to actually cook around here or we would have survived on ramen and toaster waffles."

"You survived, didn't you?"

"Yes I did."

"And I have to say, you turned out pretty damn wonderful."

Carter blushed as she began to clear the table. She placed a quick kiss on his cheek as she grabbed his plate.

"I had a wonderful man raising me."

Bobby smiled faintly at her.

"I know I'm a grumpy old man, but I appreciate you being here for me. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Dad."

 **Thank you for reading! Reviews are highly appreciated! Tell me what you like, don't like, and what you would like to see happen!**

 **AraneltheSilvan- Thank you for the review! This story will have a bit of sex in it in the future but I am trying reeeaaalllllyyyy hard to push it back a bit. I want to try to build the story a bit more first. That being said there will be mentions of it and suggestive themes to kind of build to the big moment!**

 **Much love,**

 **Sarah**


	7. Chapter 7

Carter sighed as she stuck her hands in the soapy sink water and began to scrub the skillet from the breakfast she had cooked. It had been two days since they had heard from the group out hunting. The last thing they knew they had been able to get rid of the ghost and had moved on to a nest of vampires a few towns over. It had been radio silence since then.

She jumped as one of the phones hanging on the wall began to ring, she ran across the kitchen and noted it was their main line, she reached for it, her hands still dripping suds onto the floor.

"Hello?!"

"Hey there Sunshine!"

Her shoulders slumped with disappointment as the familiar voice spoke.

"Oh. Hi Rufus." She released another sigh.

"Don't sound so happy to hear from me."

She smiled, "I'm sorry. How are you?"

"I'm right as rain. Is your Dad around?"

"Yeah. Just hold on one second."

She carried the phone into the living room, Bobby looked up from the papers on his desk and smiled at her. She handed the phone to him.

"It's Rufus."

"Thanks."

Carter nodded as she walked back into the living room and grabbed a towel to dry her hands. She stared out the kitchen window, hoping she would see the Impala coming up the drive. Grabbing her cell phone off of the counter she dialed Freya's number. It went straight to voicemail. Blaire, Sam, and Dean all the same thing.

"Fuck!" She tossed the phone back down, running a hand through her long hair. She chewed on her lip as she thought. She needed to DO something. Just sitting here worrying was driving her crazy. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't going a little stir crazy. Finally an idea popped into her head.

Five minutes later she was walking into one of the garages. She had changed into a black pair of loose sweats that hung low on her hips and a red sports bra. She had exchanged her flip flops for a pair of tennis shoes and tied her hair in a high pony tail. Flipping the lights on, she gazed around the room. Mirrors covered one side of the wall with a waist high bar attached. The flooring was a smooth oak. Bobby had built this room for her when had been 8 and had begun to express an interest in dance. Anything he could do to keep her away from hunting he had done. But much to his disappointment even this hadn't worked. The room was covered in a thick layer of dust. It had been several years since she had found the time to dance.

Her footsteps echoed as she walked across the room. She smiled when she discovered the CD player still worked and it still happened to have a CD in it too. She hit play and closed her eyes as the familiar first notes of Dip It Low by Christina Millian filled the room. She began to move her hips to the beat and then she was gone. In her own world as her body moved to the music, she couldn't contain the elated smile that filled her face. Sweat dripped down her body as she twisted and turned to the rhythm. As the final notes faded away, she pressed her forehead against the mirror, her breathe ragged.

A thundering clap made her jump and spin around. Her gaze settled on a familiar figure standing in the doorway.

"Sam!"

She ran across the room into his open arms, not even caring about the sweat covering her body. She pressed her face against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. His arms tightened around her and she exhaled a sigh of relief. She let him hold her for a moment and then pulled away.

"I missed you." He said softly, looking down at her. Their eyes locked and her breathe caught in her throat. She leaned up on her tip toes as he leaned down. Their lip softly brushed against each other. They stood still, their lips just barely brushing each other, as if they were each waiting for a sign from the other before going any further. She slowly reached up and slid her hands through his hair. This must have been the sign he needed, as he tightened his hold on her and pressed his lips more firmly against hers. Sliding his tongue along her lips, asking for entrance, which she eagerly granted. She tightened her grip on his hair as their tongues danced.

"Yo! Carter! Bobby says you know where the spare phones are!" Dean's voice cut through the fog and they jumped apart just before he entered the room. He stopped and eyed them suspiciously. He finally shrugged and pulled Carter into a quick hug. She glanced at Sam over Dean's shoulder but his gaze stayed glued to the floor.

"So you lost your phones?" Carter asked when Dean released her.

"Well some asshole kids stole them."

"Well that explains a lot. You guys go on in, I'll just shut everything off in here and I'll meet you inside."

She stared after Sam, who still hadn't looked at her since Dean had walked in. She bit her lip as a sinking feeling filled her stomach.

Later that night, Carter sat on the porch between Freya and Blaire, feeling the most relaxed she had felt since they had all left. She laughed as her friends took turns explaining the events of the last couple weeks. She looked up at Sam as he walked up to them. He looked nervous.

"Hey Car…Can we talk?"

Her heart fluttered. "Sure." She smiled and stood up, grabbing her beer as she followed him around the house. When he finally stopped walking, they stood together in silence for a few minutes. Carter took a sip of her beer to try to keep from fidgeting. Finally Sam took a deep breathe.

"We need to talk about what happened."

"The kiss?"

"Yeah…I…I…"

"It's okay, Sam. It was a mistake. It won't happen again."

"You thought it was a mistake?"

"Well…I mean, yeah. We…we're like siblings."

"Um…yeah. Yeah you're right."

"It was just a heat of the moment thing. We don't ever have to mention it again."

"Right. Um….thanks…"

Sam looked at her. His eyes filled with what she could only describe as regret and her heart ached.

"I….I'll see you later, Sam." She turned before he could see the tears fill her eyes. She let a tear fall as she walked away, leaving Sam standing alone.

 **Thanks for reading! As always reviews are appreciated! Tell me what you want to see happen or what you like or don't like!**

 **AraneltheSilvan- Yes! I always imagined Bobby would have been an excellent father, had he been given the opportunity!**

 **Much love,**

 **Sarah**


	8. Chapter 8

The sky was black with just a hint of light coming from the Eastern horizon. Carter sat sideways on Bobby's porch swing. Her feet in the seat beside her and her arms wrapped around her purple pajama clad knees. Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head and she had a black hoodie on over the tank top she had worn to bed that night.

She had tossed and turned for hours after going to bed, until Freya had threatened to tie her down. She had gotten up and came out onto the porch where she had been sitting, unmoving for about 4 hours. Her mind had wandered as she tried to recall when her feelings for Sam had started to bloom. It was hard to pin point the beginning. Memories played through her head like a movie.

 _She had been 8 and had just accidentally knocked a lamp off of Bobby's desk. She had cried as she hurriedly tried to clean up the mess before he saw. 12 year old Sam had walked in and taken one look at the mess, he had quickly helped her dispose of it. He had taken the blame for her later._

 _She was 10 and stood in the garage, a punching bag in front of her, her tiny fists barely making it move. Sam had walked in and saw. He spent that whole weekend showing her how to throw a good punch._

 _She was 14 and tears streamed down her face when Sam told her that he was going to Stanford. He had given her an oak pocket knife and told her to take care of herself. He hugged her tight and promised to call her._

 _She was 16 and Sam had called to tell her about his new girlfriend Jess. She told him how happy she was for him, even as her heart squeezed and her eyes filled with tears._

 _She was 18 and Sam stood by her side, arguing with Bobby that she was old enough to go off on her own. Even after losing Jess to yellow eyes, he had supported her decision to become a full fledged hunter._

 _She was 20 and they were at Bobby's. She had just beaten Sam for the first time during a self defense lesson. She laid on top of him, both were breathing hard as they stared at each other. She got lost in his hazel eyes. He leaned his head up towards her and she thought they may have kissed if Dean hadn't walked into the garage at that point._

Now sitting here at 22, she admitted to herself that these feelings had been there for as long as she could remember. Always overshadowed by the friendship that she held so dear to her heart.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the front door opened and Dean walked out. His hair was sticking up in clumps all over his head and he had a cup of coffee in his hand, he looked surprised to see her sitting there.

"You're up early." He leaned against the railing, crossing his legs at the ankle and took a sip of his coffee.

"I haven't been to sleep." She answered honestly.

"Why not?"

She shrugged and laid her cheek on her knee. Dean looked at her with concern and moved to sit next to her on the swing. She scooted over to give him room.

"Now you know better than to lie to me, Carter. What's going on?"

She chewed her lip and stared down at her lap. Dean hooked a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him.

"talk to me."

Carter sighed. "Have….have you ever kissed someone…on accident?"

Dean raised an eyebrow at her. "How do you accidentally kiss someone? And you're too young to be kissing boys"

She rolled her eyes. Typical Dean. Always the protective big brother.

"I'm 22, Dean. It's safe to say I've done more than kiss boys."

She laughed at the look of horror on his face.

"I'm kidding, Dean."

He visibly relaxed and let out a deep sigh. "Now what do you mean you kissed someone on accident?"

She took a deep breathe and let is out slowly before answering. "I kissed someone that I have…feelings…for. I thought maybe they felt the same way but it turns out I was wrong. They only think of me as a friend. And now I feel like I may have completely ruined that friendship by being such an idiot."

"First of all, you're not an idiot, got it? And if it was a real friendship, something as silly as one little kiss won't ruin it."

Carter blinked back tears. And Dean pulled her into a hug. Her head rested on his chest and his chin sat on top of her head.

"And if this person doesn't have feelings for you, then they are stupid, because you are one amazing woman, chick flick."

Carter chuckled.

"Thanks, Boo bear."

 **Author's Note: This chapter gave us some insight into Carter and Sam's past together and Dean's brotherly affection for Carter. Please keep in mind that this is first and foremost a love story, so while I will try to include some action, there won't be very much of it. We'll have some angst and drama thrown in there too. Also some points will follow the story(Sam going to Stanford, defeating yellow eyes, etc) but a lot of this will be original material.**

 **Thank you so much for reading! As always, reviews are appreciated! Let me know what you are thinking!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Fuck!" Carter cursed as the wrench she had been using slipped and she busted her knuckle open on the motor of the car she was working on. With an exasperated grunt she threw the wrench across the yard, narrowly missing Dean, who was walking out of the garage. He paused and looked at her, which she ignored as she grabbed the bottle of whiskey next to her and took a long drink.

"What'd I ever do to you?" Dean asked with a chuckle, walking up and handing the wrench to her.

She sighed and shook her head, tossing the wrench into the toolbox next to her. "Sorry." She said simply, she grabbed a towel and began to wipe the grease off her hands, out of the corner of her eye she saw Blair walking out of the garage that Dean had just came out of, adjusting her top. She looked at Dean and raised an eyebrow. She couldn't contain her laugh as his cheeks flushed pink and he shrugged at her.

"So what's up with that?"

"She's your best friend. Ask her!"

"I could, but I like watching you get all embarrassed."

"You're rude."

"I know." She grinned at him, but the grin slid of her face as she saw Sam coming towards them over Dean's shoulder. She suppressed a sigh and turned around, making a big show of cleaning up the tools around her. Dean looked over his shoulder and then back at her.

'What's up with THAT?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing."

"Really? Because you two have barely spoken in like 2 weeks."

"Just drop it, Dean!" She slammed the hood on the car down and turned to see that Sam had joined them. She worked to keep a neutral face and purposely refused to look at Dean. She could only imagine the look on his face.

"Hey guys…Bobby's found a case." Sam said after softly clearing his throat.

"Oh good." Carter pushed past the two of them and hurried into the house. A case was good. It would get Sam away from the house, or better yet, now that Bobby was fully healed, it could get her out of the house.

The last two weeks had been nothing short of uncomfortable. She avoided Sam as much as possible. Her initial heartbrokenness had turned to embarrassment as she remembered the way she had practically thrown herself at him that day in the dance studio.

She scrubbed the grease off of her hands while she waited for the rest of the group to get in the house. She glanced up as two sets of feet came down the stairs. She rolled her eyes as she took in the flushed cheeks and rumpled hair of Cas and Freya. Was everyone in this house getting it on besides her? She quickly dried her hands and tossed the towel onto the counter, following them into the study. She leaned against the wall, furthest she could get from Sam.

"Looks like we've got a vengeful spirit in Seattle, Washington…."

Carter let herself zone out as Bobby droned on about the case. Faintly she heard him talking about how it would be a simple case and that it would only take two of them.

The next words she heard caused her to give Dean a look of absolute hatred.

"Good. Carter and Sam can do it."

 **Author's Notes : this is a short one, but the next one will definitely make up for it! As always reviews are appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Trigger warnings: Slight sexual assault, sex**

Carter sat on a barstool in a crowded bar and downed her 5th shot of whiskey. They had finished the case a few hours earlier. Turns out it was the spirit of a local teenager who had been brutally raped and murdered by several male classmates. Carter and Sam had been able to find enough evidence to have the remaining 2 survivors arrested and then were able to set her spirit free.

As soon as they had returned to the motel room, Carter had showered and changed into a pair of clean jeans and a black crop top and left the room, briefly telling Sam where she was going as she walked out. The last week had done little to repair the rift between her and Sam and her embarrassment was quickly turning to anger. How dare her kiss her like that and then say they were just friends? So she had decided to go out and try to meet someone knew. Maybe a random hookup was what she needed to get over Sam. Not that she would know, she was a 22 year old virgin. But maybe that needed to change, she thought as a brunette guy down the bar caught her eye. She smiled flirtatiously at him as she downed another shot. She stared as he stood up and slowly weaved his way through the crowd towards her. He looked to be about 3 inches taller than with short, spiked brown hair and brown eyes. His tshirt clung to muscular arms and a flat stomach. She raised an eyebrow at him as he came to stand next to her. He leaned close.

"I'm Liam."

She smiled up at him. "Carter."

"So Carter, would you like to dance?" he held his hand out to her.

"Absolutely." She grabbed his hand and allowed him to lead her onto the crowded dance floor. He placed his hands on her hips as she moved them to the beat of the music. The danced through 3 songs, grinding against each other to the rhythm of the music. As she last song ended, she was covered in a light sheen of sweat. She felt his breath against her ear as he leaned in close to her.

"How about we get out of here?"

She swallowed nervously and nodded. They moved their way through the large crowd and out of the front doors. She giggled tipsily as he pulled her in the alley next to the building. She gasped softly at the sudden cold as he shoved her against the brick wall and slammed his lips against hers. She placed her hands on his shoulders and returned the kiss. His hands slid over her ass and down the back of her thighs. He lifted and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned as the kiss deepened. His hand slid over her breast and she froze. This didn't feel right. She pulled away from the kiss.

"Stop." She tried to unwrap her legs and stand up, but the grip on her hips tightened and his lips began to move down her neck. She put her hands against his chest and tried to shove him away.

"I said to stop." Alarms began to go off in her head as he ground his hips roughly into her. She began to struggle against him.

"Would. You. Just. ." he murmured against her neck.

"I believe she said to stop." A familiar voice came from behind them. She sighed in relief as Liam released her and stepped away, turning to see who had spoken.

"I don't believe this is any of your concern." He said.

"We can make it my concern." Sam stepped out of the shadow towards them. Liam visibly paled as he took in the man who stood before him. Sam was easily a foot taller than him and was clearly more muscular.

"Fine. Fine. Whatever. She's not worth this." Liam held up his hands and turned and walked away.

Carter turned to Sam to thank him, but seeing him looking at her with concern caused the feelings of anger to rise up again.

"What are you doing here?"

She shoved past him and started the 2 block walk back to the motel they were staying in.

"I came to make sure you were okay." Sam easily kept up with her. She huffed and walked on in silence. Growing angrier as she saw the looks Sam continued to give her out of the corner of her eye.

Once in the motel room, she started to make her way to the bathroom, but was stopped by Sam's hand on her arm. She stilled and turned to glare at him.

"Since when do you do this, Carter? Since when do you hook up with random strangers?" the look on his face was enough to send her to her breaking point.

Without even thinking, she blurted out, "Since you don't want me!"

He looked at her in confusion, "What?"

"You kissed me! And stirred up all these feelings that I didn't even realize I had! And then you decided we were just friends!"

She looked away, her jaw set stubbornly, arms crossed.

"I never said that! That was you!" Sam seemed to be at his wits end. "I came to talk to you about that kiss, to tell you what it meant to me and YOU were the one who said we were just friends."

She let her arms fall to her side as she chanced a look at him, his eyes were glistening like he was holding back tears. All the anger evaporated from her.

"But…I thought that's what you were going to tell me. I thought you regretted it happening…" Ashamed, she looked at the floor.

"Carter…." She refused to look up at him. His hand reached out and cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I would never regret kissing you."

She stared into his hazel eyes, searching for any hint that this could have been him just trying to make her feel better. She saw no hint of a lie and she felt her heart burst. Before either of them could react she launched herself at him, standing on her tip toes and wrapping a hand around the back of his neck to pull his face to hers. She pressed her lips against his. She released a sigh as his hands slid around her waist and pulled her tight against him. She slid her tongue along the seam of his lips, asking for entrance, which he eagerly granted. Her fingers slid through his silky hair, one hand slid down his chest and stomach to get under his shirt. She fingers lightly smoothed over his muscular stomach, causing a shiver to come from him. She worked her way up his stomach and over his chest, pushing his shirt up as she went. They broke their kiss long enough for him to pull the shirt over his head and toss it to a corner of the room. They slammed their lips back together, kissing urgently. His hand moved under her shirt, gently cupping her breast. He stilled and pulled his mouth from hers. "Why aren't you wearing a bra?"

"I never wear a bra." She grinned as he groaned and pressed his lips back to hers. She gasped softly as he rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Heat pooled between her thighs. She roughly pulled at his belt, getting it lose she made quick work of the button and zipper of his jeans. They both struggled to kick off their shoes and not break lip contact at the same time. Both shoes off, Sam rested his hands on her hips and slowly walked her backwards towards the nearest bed. Her legs hit the bed and she forced her lips away from his. She slipped her top over her head and she stared into his eyes as she slid her jeans off. Wearing only her black lacy panties, she sat on the bed and scooted to the middle, refusing to break eye contact. She watched his eyes darken with desire and she flushed slightly as she watched him look her up and down. Finally he pushed his own pants down. She swallowed thickly seeing the large bulge in the front of his boxers. He slowly climbed on to the bed. Her breathe picked up as he kissed her lower stomach. She slid her fingers into his hair and tightened her grip as he slowly kissed his way up her stomach. She gasped when he finally took her nipple in to his mouth. While his fingers tweaked her other one. She tugged his hair, pulling him to her mouth, where she kissed him desperately.

He hooked a finger in her panties and slid them down her legs, never breaking contact with her lips. She wrapped her arms right around his neck, her hands firmly in his hair.

"Ah…Sam…" she groaned against his lips as he slipped a finger into her wet folds. She bucked her hips against his hand.

"So wet already.."Sam murmured as he kissed down her neck. She flushed softly. She moaned loudly as he gently slipped a second finger inside of her. Her breathe came in hard pants as his fingers gently thrust in a space where only her fingers had ever been.

"Sam…" She moaned, a familiar heat swirling in her lower stomach. She bucked hard against his hand. He pressed his thumb in tight, hard circles against her clit and she shattered. She pressed her mouth against his neck to stifle her shout as an orgasm rocked through her. Sam held her close, gently placing kisses against her hair as she rode the waves of pleasure back down.

She kissed him softly and reached down to push his boxers down. His hand stilled her. "We don't have to, if you don't want to."

Her heart squeezed and she gently stroked his cheek. " Please Sam. I want to."

He sucked in a breathe and kissed her hard as he slipped his boxers off completely. He settled between her legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he gently nudged against her entrance. A sharp sting made her hiss as he pushed into her. He stilled and looked at her, asking silently if it was okay. She nodded and he slowly moved into her, releasing a strangled gasp as his hips touched hers. He pressed his forehead to hers as a light sheen of sweat covered him. She looked ran her hands down his muscular back, feeling him tremble as he tried to give her time to adjust to him inside her. She kissed him long and hard, feeling the pressure inside her body slowly turning into pleasure. She rocked her hips against him.

"Make love to me, Sam." She whispered in his ear.

And he did.

 **Author's Notes : FINALLY! All that sexual tension is goooone! Reviews are always appreciated! Let me know what you think, what you like, don't like, and what you would like to see!**

 **Guest: I actually got the name from a TV show called, Finding Carter. The main role was a girl named Carter and I really liked the name!**

 **AraneltheSilvan: Thank you!**

 **Kayla Parsons: I'm not sure about what monsters I will add just yet either!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I've had a bit of interest in the stories of Blair/Dean and Freya/Cas so while the main bulk of the story will be centered on Carter/Sam, I am going to try to include some chapters here and there about the others. So today we are going to hang out with Blair and Dean. Enjoy!**

"Holy fuck.." Blair groaned as she collapsed next to Dean, both were breathing heavy and their bodies glistened with sweat.

"You have such a way with words." Dean smirked and slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She rolled her eyes and settled her head on his chest, an arm across his stomach and a leg over his. His fingers drew lazy circles across her back.

"So Sam and Carter should be back in a couple days…" he said slowly.

She lifted her head to look at him, resting her chin on his chest. "I know. Looks like we'll be back to fucking in garages and cars again." She smiled at him. He groaned.

"I was getting used to the bed…it's nice."

"It was, but I have a thing about having an audience." She glanced at the empty bed across the room.

"Maybe I can convince Sam to move out."

Blair laughed and shook her head at him. "That's awfully permanent. It's not like we're a couple, Dean. I'm not going to go kicking Sam out of his room so I can have my fuck buddy whenever I want."

"You already have me whenever you want. Just it'd be nice to be able to do it in a bed more often."

"I like sneaking around…makes it more mysterious…more hot…" She gently nipped his shoulder with her teeth.

Dean rolled his eyes. "It's not really sneaking around when basically everyone knows about it."

"What do you mean everyone knows about it?" She leaned up on her elbow and looked at him. He readjusted so he was laying on his side, facing her.

"Well just the other day Carter asked me what was going on with us."

"Nothing's going on." She said defensively.

"Apparently it doesn't look that way to other people."

"Well it's no one else's business. And it's not like we have some big secret. I use your body, you use mine. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I know. I know." Dean held up a hand in surrender.

She shook her head and rolled over, getting ready to stand up. Dean grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Wait…" he gently pulled her back towards, using his other hand to push her shoulder length black hair out of her face, he pressed his lips against hers. She relented and softened in his arms, her hands gripping his hair as they kissed passionately. She felt her body warming up and forced herself to pull away, rolling over and sitting up on the edge of the bed. She grabbed her tshirt that she had been wearing when she came into his room and slipped it on, standing up, she wiggled into her plain black boyshort panties.

"You sure you don't want to stay?" Dean looked at her from where he laid on the bed, his chest bare, the sheet low on his hips. She bit her lip and hesitated briefly before shaking her head.

"Good night, Dean." She stepped into her pajama pants and walked out of the door, forcing herself not to look back.

She walked across the hall into the room she shared with Freya, who wasn't in the room at the moment. Apparently Cas had swept her off on some romantic journey again. She shook her head and smiled softly as she laid in her own bed. Freya and Cas were so sickly cute with each other, it was enough to make anyone want to barf. They were the true definition of love at first sight and they didn't hesitate to bend all the rules to be together.

Her thoughts strayed to Dean. Sure, she had considered the possibility of a relationship with him, but she had quickly dismissed the idea. She wasn't the relationship type and as long as she had known Dean, he hadn't been either. They'd been sleeping with each other for the better part of 2 years now. They used each other for what they needed and left it at that. Every so often the desire for more would arise, but she would push that feeling deep and far down. She'd never been more than friends or fuck buddies with a man and she was okay with that. At least that's what she told herself.

Snuggling under her blankets, Blair tossed and turned. She wouldn't admit it to herself, but she always felt more comfortable cuddled up in familiar warm arms. After a couple hours, she finally drifted off into a restless sleep.

 **Author's Notes: Well here we have a little introduction into the relationship between Blair and Dean. What do you think so far? As always, reviews are appreciated! I love to hear all your thoughts!**

 **LilKay193- Thank you!**

 **Kayla Parsons- Thank you! I hope I provided a little more insight to Dean and Blair and I'll be having a Cas and Freya chapter very soon! I haven't thought much about the creatures I will include, but I will definitely see what I can come up with!**

 **AraneltheSilvan- thank you! I'm so glad you are enjoying it!**


	12. Chapter 12

The first thing Carter was aware of was a delicious ache between her thighs, the second was the warmth of another person in front of her. She slowly opened her eyes and her gaze settled on Sam's face. He was still asleep and she smiled softly at how relaxed he looked. His dark eyelashes stood out against his lightly tanned skin, his full lips opened just barely, the worry lines she so rarely so him without were gone. His dark, long hair fell over his face. She reached up and lightly brushed his hair back, her fingers lingering on his cheek. She had seen him sleep before, but never from this view. He was so beautiful. Her face flushed softly as she thought of what had happened between them the night before. Her fingers ghosts down his neck and rested on his chest. She leaned and pressed a gentle kiss to his anti-possession tattoo. When she pulled away, she looked at his face and saw hazel eyes staring back at her.

"Hi." She said bashfully, embarrassment filling her.

"Hi." His voice was rough from sleep.

She blushed and pulled her hand away from his chest, her eyes downcast. Butterflies filled her stomach. Would he regret what happened?

As if answering her silent question, his fingers slid into the hair on the side of her head and he gently pulled her face towards his. Her heart fluttered as his lips pressed softly against hers, her hand gripped his wrist of the hand that cradled her head, her other hand splayed against his chest. His soft lips moved against hers, his tongue lightly caressing hers. His other arm slid around her, pressing his palm to her lower back, he pulled her close to him. She couldn't stop the low moan that escaped her as his bare skin pressed against hers. She slipped her fingers into his hair, gripping as their kisses became more urgent. His hand left her head and moved to palm her breast, his fingers tweaking and rolling her nipple. Heat pooled between her thighs and she released a breathy moan.

He rolled to his back, using his arm around her to pull her on top of him. She pulled her lips from his and trailed open mouthed kisses down his throat, lightly nipping his collarbone. His hands moved to her hips, his erection nudges at her entrance.

" _Carry on my wayward son…-"_

The both froze as Sam's phone started to ring. It was Dean's ringtone and Sam sighed loudly and reached for the phone. Carter remained where she was.

"Hi Dean.." Sam said grumpily. He rolled his eyes at her and she bit her lip to silence a giggle.

"Yes we finished last night…" She watched as he listened to whatever Dean was saying. Suddenly an idea came to her. She wiggled and positioned her self above Sam, she smiled mischievously at Sam, who widened his eyes at her. Her mouth opened in a silent moan as she sunk down onto him. He released a loud huff as she bottomed out on him, her pelvis tight against his.

"What?..no…no.. I'm good." His hand gripped her hip tight.

"No…um…Carter's asleep still…" She raised an eyebrow at him as she slowly raised herself up and lowered back down. Never breaking eye contact, she watched him swallow thickly.

"Yeah…she's…fine. It was just a late night…." A thin sheen of sweat formed over both of their bodies. She rode him slowly, watching him struggle to keep his composure.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed as she slammed herself down on him hard. She bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud.

"yeah…fine. Um…stubbed my toe." She released a soft gasp as he bucked his hips up into her.

"Sorry, Dean. Gotta go." Sam hung up, not giving Dean a chance to reply and tossed his phone across the room, where it landed in the corner. Carter squealed as he gripped her and managed to flip them so that he was on top. One hand pinned her wrists together above her head and the other gripped the back of her thigh, pulling her leg up, making her wrap it around his lower back.

"That…was…cruel…" He punctuated each word with a thrust of his hips. She gasped and struggled against his grip.

"Sorry…" She said breathlessly. He leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth, biting gently. He then moved his mouth up her neck, lightly nibbling her ear lobe, causing her to shiver with desire.

"Don't be. That was the hottest thing I have ever seen…" he pulled back to look in her eyes, his hazel eyes were dark with desire. He released her wrists and guided her arms to wrap around his shoulders. "You better hold on." He whispered roughly into her ear as he pulled out of her and slammed back in.

She gasped and did what he said. Her nails digging into his back as he set a punishing pace. She cried out with every thrust and it wasn't long before she felt the familiar stirrings low in her belly.

"ah…Sam…I..I'm gonna…" she gasped as he changed angles, hitting her in a new way and never letting up his pace. His breathe came in hard, hot bursts against her neck. She felt her body start to tense up and clung to him tighter as she came long and hard. Her orgasm ripping through her, her body clenched around him.

"Fuck…Carter…" he released a strangled gasp, his rhythm becoming unsteady as he pumped into her one, two, three more times. Stilling as his release came.

Sam collapsed next to her, his arm pulling her tight against him. She rested her head on his chest, neither speaking as their heart rates slowed and their breathing returned to normal. He rubbed gentle circles across her back.

"Good morning, by the way." She said with a smile.

Sam chuckled, "Good morning."

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She sighed contentedly. After a few more blissful moments, she rolled away from him and stood up.

"I'm going to take a shower so we can get ready to head back."

"Want me to join?" Sam asked with a smile.

She turned to him and rolled her eyes. "YOU can go get breakfast. I've worked up quite the appetite." She winked at him and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

She felt like an idiot as she washed her hair with a wide smile on her face, but thinking of everything that had happened in the last 12 hours just made her smile more and release a giddy giggle. Her heart felt full to the point of bursting, not that she was anywhere near ready to talk about that feeling. She finished showering in happy silence.

As she was toweling off she could hear Sam talking to someone, he must have been on the phone. She wrapped a towel around her body and stepped out of the bathroom.

Sam's back was to her. "Okay, thanks Bobby." He hung up the phone.

"What'd dad need?" she asked, he turned looking surprised to see her standing there.

"Oh just a hunt a couple towns over, he was hoping we could get to on our way home."

She slipped on a pair of black hipster panties, "Oh, may as well since we are this close. Gives us a little longer to have to get back." She smirked at him, pulling a pair of blue jean short shorts on.

"Well….more like me and Dean…you're going home."

She pulled her black tank top over her head and turned to him. " What? Why would I go home if I'm already here? That'd be stupid."

Sam looked down at the floor. "Trust me, Carter. You just need to go home. Dean is already on his way, we can handle it."

She crossed her arms and titled her head at him suspiciously. "Sam, what is it? Why don't you guys want me on this hunt?"

He sighed and hesitated, she walked closer to him and put a hand on his forearm, "What is it, Sam?" she asked softly.

"Bobby….Bobby thinks it is a Crocotta…"

Carter dropped her hand and stared at him as her blood ran cold.

 **Author's Notes: Ah Snap! If you look back at Chapter 1, you'll recall why a Crocotta is such a big thing for Carter! (also if you need to look up what a crocotta is, I recommend SupernaturalWiki)**

 **As always reviews are appreciated! Let me know your thoughts! Tell me what you'd like to see, what you don't like, and what you do like! All feedback is good feedback!**

 **Thank you so much for reading! You guys keep me inspired!**

 **Kayla Parsons- I'm glad you are liking it still!**

 **AraneltheSilvan- Hope this is the good writing you were hoping for!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Let's hang out with Freya and Cas today!**

"Freya…" A soft, deep voice roused her from her sleep. She sat up and rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palm, looking around in confusion. She was sitting at the table in Bobby's dining room, opened books, pieces of paper with various scribbles on it and empty coffee mugs littered the tables surface. Sunlight streamed through the windows. She must have fallen asleep while researching the night before.

She looked to the man standing next to her and her heart skipped a beat, the way it always did when she looked at him. Her gray eyes met his jewel blue ones.

"What time is it?" she slid her fingers through her unruly blonde curls and reached for her phone, noting it had obviously died sometime during the night.

"Just after 7…we were trying to let you sleep, but something came up…Bobby needs to talk to you and Blair."

"Oh okay." She quickly stood up and started to walk towards Bobby's office but was stopped by Cas gently grabbing her hand. She looked back at him and allowed him to pull her into his arms. He slipped his arms around her waist and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. She smiled gently and relaxed in his embrace, resting her palms against his chest. She had known him for 4 years and they had been fighting their feelings for each other for the better part of that time. Fearing the repercussions of an Angel and Human being together. Only recently had they decided they would be willing to take the risk because their feelings for each other were too strong to ignore. They hadn't had sex, but they had enjoyed kisses and the occasional heavy petting. Inexperienced as he was, his touch was still able to send thrills through her entire body.

They pulled apart and stood close, gazing into each other's eyes, stupid smiles on their faces.

"You guys going to stop making goo goo eyes at each other and get your asses in here?" Dean's voice called from the office. They laughed and shook their heads, holding each other's hands, they walked into the office.

Blair was sitting sideways in Bobby's office chair, here legs hanging over one of the arms. Bobby was pacing behind her. Dean leaned against the wall, his ankles and arms crossed. Freya glanced at them all curiously as she perched on the edge of the desk, Cas standing next to her.

"What's going on?"

Bobby paused his pacing and turned to her.

"What's going on is Carter's stubborn ass doesn't listen to me. I need you and Blair to go and bring her home."

"Why do we need to bring her home?" Blair asked

"Because there is a hunt nearby that she can't be a part of. She needs to come home. Dean is going to meet Sam and they're going to handle the hunt."

Freya wrinkled her forehead and tilted her head in confusion. "Since when do we decide what hunts Carter can't go on?"

Bobby sighed and opened his mouth but Dean spoke up first.

"It's a Crocotta."

Freya's eyes widened and Blair dropped her feet to the floor and straightened up in the chair. They glanced at each other. A million words spoken with just their eyes.

"I don't understand…why can't she hunt a crocotta?" Cas spoke up, confused.

"A crocotta is what killed Carter's parents when she was five. I killed that one, but not before it got to her parents. She had nightmares for years afterwards. She can still barely say the name without having a panic attack." Bobby ran his hand over his face.

"So why won't she come home and let the other's hunt it?"

"Because she's stubborn and she isn't going to be told she can't do something." Blair spoke up.

"That's why we need you two to go drag her ass home before she does something she'll regret." Dean straightened up.

They stood in silence for a while. Freya bit her bottom lip and looked down at her hands, thinking hard. Finally she took a deep breath and looked up.

"What if…what if we let her do this? It's been almost 20 years. Maybe she needs to finally face this fear. Stop letting it control her."

"But what if this is what breaks her?" Bobby looked conflicted, his blue eyes watery.

Blair stood up and walked over to the older man. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "Carter's strong. Stronger than all of us. If she thinks she can do this….I think we should let her. We can't protect her forever."

"She's my little girl."

Freya stood up and moved to Bobby. Seeing him so torn broke her heart, he was always the pillar of strength in their little ragtag family.

"How about this…we'll go there. We will be there as back up. But we HAVE to let her do this."

Bobby cleared his throat and nodded. "Go take care of that idjit." He said gruffly. He moved away and sat down at his desk, mumbling under his breath the whole time.

"Pack your bags, we leave in 10." Dean said as he walked out the front door.

Freya grasped Cas's hand and squeezed gently. With a small breeze she found herself standing in the room she shared with Blair.

"Are you sure this is wise? To let Carter do this?"

"Wise? No. Right? Yes."

"If you believe this, then I believe this." He pulled her close and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. She smiled against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her head on his should and closed her eyes, savoring this moment of joy before all hell broke loose.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this little peak into Freya and Cas' love life! I've got big things planned for the next few chapters! I can't wait to share them with you! Remember, reviews are appreciated!**

 **Kayla Parsons- I always enjoy making people all flustered**

 **AraneltheSilvan- Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

Twelve hours and several arguments, where Sam had done his very best to deter Carter from going on this hunt, they had tracked down the Crocotta. They sat in a car at the edge of the forest where they believed the creature had been luring people into. Carter's face was set in stone, her heart hammered in her chest. Sam was trying once again to convince her to leave.

"I'm just saying, Carter. The other's are less than an hour away, we can just wait until they get here…"

She turned her head to him and glared at him sharply. "Stop it, Sam. I'm here. We're doing this. Now."

He sighed and she watched him swallow, looking resigned.

A noise to the left of the vehicle made them both turn quickly. A teenage girl was walking by, almost in a trance, towards the forest. Carter jumped out of the vehicle.

"Come to me…." She could hear the familiar call of the creature and it sent shivers down her spine. She raced to the girl, grabbing her and pulling her back. The girl struggled against her grasp.

"Sam. Take her!" Carter shoved the girl at him and took off into the woods, following the voice.

"Carter! Damn it! Carter! Stop!" She heard Sam calling behind her, but she didn't slow. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she ran.

"Come to me…" the voice was louder now. Carter's throat felt constricted and her lungs struggled for air. Still she pushed forward.

Running into a clearing, she stopped dead in her tracks, taking in the figure in front of her. It was a woman, but where her mouth should have been, razor sharp teeth protruded from an unhinged jaw. Carter pulled her machete out of the jacket she wore, holding it in front of her. The creature took a step toward her and Carter's muscles seized. Her breathe came in gasps and a cold sweat covered her body. The panic attack left her frozen in place.

Before she could react the creature was upon her, shoving her with inhuman strength. She flew several feet back into a tree. She faintly heard a crack and her vision went blurry as she fell to the ground. She couldn't move.

Through blurred eyes, she saw Sam run into the clearing. He knocked the creature across the clearing. A wave of dizziness washed over her and she closed her eyes tight, fighting the nausea that came with it. She opened her eyes in time to see the creature toss Sam against a tree. He fell to the ground and laid still, his head at an odd angle.

"No…" Carter whispered. The Crocotta crouched next to Sam, it's back to her. She could faintly see a white light starting to pour from Sam's mouth. "NO." She said louder.

Fighting the dizziness, Carter slowly pushed herself up. She stumbled towards the creature, who was unaware as she consumed Sam's soul. "I said no!" Carter screamed as she stabbed her blade through the creature's spine. A high pitched scream came from the monster and then it fell over, dead.

"That was for my parents, you son of a bitch."

She collapsed next to Sam's lifeless body. Tears poured from her eyes.

"Sam…wake up…Sam…please…" She smoothed his hair from his face. Sobs shook her body. She pressed her hands to his chest, but no heart beat could be felt.

"Sam…no…" she noticed blood dripping down onto his chest, she reached up and could feel a large gash across her forehead. She must have hit her head when the crocotta shoved her into the tree.

"Oh god…" She dug her fingers into Sam's shirt, her hands trembled. Her vision was fading to black around the edges and a loud ringing filled her ears. Her grip loosened as another wave a dizziness filled her.

She could faintly hear their names being called. She opened her mouth to respond, but no sound came out. She collapsed forward, her head on Sam's stomach, unconscious.

 **Author's note: Two in one night! I wrote out the summary for this chapter and I just couldn't resist writing it tonight! Hope you guys enjoy this! Action isn't my strongest asset, so I hope I did a decent job! Let me know in a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Carter…wake up.."

A warm voice coaxed Carter to slowly open her eyes. She was laying in a too small bed in a faintly familiar room. She looked around in confusion, her eyes widening when her gaze settled on two people she only recognized from a photo.

"Mom? Dad?" She sat up quickly.

"Hey Baby." The woman, who Carter now realized she looked almost identical to moved towards her, wrapping her in a warm hug. She returned the hug tightly, tears filling her eyes, a sudden thought occurred to her. She pulled away, looking into eyes the same deep blue as hers.

"Am I dead?"

Her father chuckled, "No, sweetheart. You…you're inbetween."

"In between?"

"It means you are close to death but still hanging on." her mother reached out and brushed her hair from her face, Carter automatically leaned into the touch.

"But why are you here? How am I talking to you right now?"

Her father moved to sit on the bed next to them, "We're here to help you decide."

"Decide what?"

"Which way to go. Do you die or do you go back home?"

Carter tilted her head, confusion clouding her face. "I get to…choose?"

"Very few have ever been given the option to choose. You must be incredibly strong and special." Her parents smiled at her proudly.

"How…how do I choose?"

Her father laid a hand on her shoulder. "Tell us about your life."

Carter looked back and forth between them, before taking a deep breath and opening her mouth. She told them about Bobby saving her the night they had died and taking her in. About her childhood, being homeschooled because Bobby always said "No daughter of mine is going to be uneducated", learning how to be a hunter, being surprised with the dance studio when Bobby discovered her love of dancing, her first date with a goofy hunter named Garth, the endless bedtime stories Bobby would read to her every night, the way he never once failed to tuck her into bed and kiss her forehead goodnight (even after she said she was too old, he would sneak into her room after he thought she had fallen asleep). She told them about Dean and Sam ,(blushing when she mentioned Sam, she noticed the secretive smile her parents exchanged when she did this), about how Blair and Freya saved her life and had become her best friends, about meeting Cas and finding out that angels were real, she told them about heartbreak and loss. About love and hope and friendship and family.

She talked for what felt like hours as they sat on either side of her, smiling at her. When she finally ran out of things to say, she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"It sounds like you've lived an extraordinary life." her father spoke up in his soft yet deep voice.

"I have." She agreed.

"So do you know what you want to do now?" her mother encouraged softly.

Carter took a deep breathe and nodded. "I want to go home."

"That's an excellent choice."

A strong wind began to fill the room, Carter felt like she was being pulled. She gripped her parents hands tightly. "I don't want to lose you again!" tears filled her eyes.

"You've never lost us, sweetheart. We've always been with you. In here." Her mother gently placed her hand over Carter's heart. The wind grew stronger, the pulling almost impossible to resist.

"We are so proud of who you have become, Carter. We can't wait to see who you will be as you get older." Her father leaned down and placed a kiss to her forehead. Carter was sliding away from them. Her fingers barely able to hold onto theirs.

"Let go…" they whispered softly to her, smiling brightly.

"I love you…" Carter said as her fingers slipped from their grasp.

Carter's eyes flew open and she sat up with a loud gasp. Looking around wildly, she recognized her bedroom at Bobby's. Feeling a hand gripping hers, she looked to the right and her gaze landed on Bobby. He was sitting in a chair beside her bed and looking at her, his eyes wide.

"Dad!" She exclaimed, turning to wrap her arms around him tightly. He returned the hug enthusiastically. When they pulled apart, she saw he had tears streaming down his face. She reached out and gently wiped the wetness from his cheeks.

"You sure had me scared, darlin'"

"How long was I out?"

"A little over 2 weeks…let me tell you…when we ran into that clearing and saw you…my heart about stopped right then and there. I thought we had lost you."

He pulled her back into a tight hug, his face buried in the top of her head. She gripped him as fuzzy memories slowly came back to her.

With a gasp she pulled away from him, gripping his arms, she looked at him desperately. "Dad….Sam? What happened to him? Is he-?"

A soft knock at the door drew her attention. Blue eyes met familiar hazel.

"Sam?" she asked in disbelief. Before his name was out of her mouth, he was moving towards her. His lips slammed into hers, their fingers tangled in each other's hair, desperately holding on to one another. Kissing him was like breathing to her, necessary to survive. Sam pulls back slightly and peppers her face with kisses.

Bobby sits back in his chair, a soft smile on his face as he watches them. Footsteps thud in the hall.

"I hear voices. Is she awa-" Dean pauses as he takes in the sight in front of him. He crosses his arms and leans his shoulder against the door frame.

"So is this a thing now?" he asks nonchalantly.

Carter turns and looks at him with a grin, as she threads her fingers through Sam's. A wide smile spreads over Dean's face.

"Hey guys! They're finally a thing!" he hollers loudly into the hall.

A chorus of "About damn times" and "Finally's" can be heard from other rooms.

 **Author's Notes: Thank you all for reading! This is the first fanfiction that I have ever really put a lot of effort in to and it means a lot that you are all enjoying it! Reviews are appreciated and loved! Let me know the good, the bad, and the ugly! I LOVE hearing from you all!**

 **Kayla Parsons- Thank you! I like to keep you all guessing!**

 **AraneltheSilvan- I hope you don't hate me too much for that mini heart attack! I couldn't let Sam really be gone! Love him way too much!**

 **Dimac.31- I'm so glad you are enjoying the story! I truly appreciate the feedback!**


	16. Chapter 16

A few minutes after waking up, Carter found herself sitting in the kitchen, with everyone standing or sitting around her. She gratefully accepted the sandwich that Sam handed her, her fingers brushing over his hand. They shared a soft smile.

"So..uh…how long has this been official? Because I'm pretty sure you couldn't even be in the same room with each other when you left." Blair asked, looking between the two of them.

"The last night…after we finished the hunt. I went to a bar and got a little tipsy. Made a stupid decision. Sam found me and took me back to the room. And then we fought and well…." Carter trailed off, she shared a knowing look with Sam, eyes lingering.

Dean tilted his head and then stood up straight from where he had been leaning against the counter.

"Wait a minute….I called you the next morning…You acted all distracted…you guys….were you…?-" he at them with widening eyes. Sam looked embarrassed and Carter bit her lip and looked down, trying to contain the smile on her face. Dean's lip curled in disgust. "Oh come on, man! Not cool!"

Bobby gruffly cleared his throat, "If we can talk about something OTHER than this, that'd be great." He looked thoroughly uncomfortable.

"Yes. The topic of Carter and Sam's fornicating is highly inappropriate." Cas spoke up.

It was too much. Carter couldn't hold back anymore and let loose a loud laugh. Everyone stared at her as she laughed hysterically, tears streaming down her face. Suddenly her laughs were replaced with loud sobs. Sam was immediately there, pulling her tight into his arms, she buried her face in his neck as her body shook. He pressed softly kisses to the side of her forehead.

After several minutes, she had calmed down. She slowly pulled away, wiping her eyes. Looking up at the others, she spoke.

"What the hell happened to me?"

Bobby spoke up. "When we found you, you were both as good as dead. Cas was able to heal Sam and he was able to heal you..physically. It's mentally that he couldn't do anything with."

"What do you mean mentally?"

It was Cas's turn to speak, he stepped forward. "Your mind was completely shattered, Carter. I believe the trauma of dealing with such long repressed emotions was too much for you to handle."

"Oh.."

"Do you remember anything? From when you were unconscious?" Cas asked. She nodded.

Slowly she told them about meeting her parents and being given the option to choose whether she lived or died. She told them about talking to her parents about them and then making her decision and how she was torn away by a strong wind.

When she was done, everyone was staring at her in silence. Sam gripped her hand tightly.

"You were able to CHOOSE?" Cas looked intrigued. She nodded.

"And you CHOSE to come back here? To this hell on Earth?" Dean sounded incredulous.

"I did."

"Why?"

She slowly looked at each one of them in turn, a small smile on her face.

"I have a lot to live for."

 **Author's Notes: I apologize for how short this chapter is! It's been a very long day here and I am EXHAUSTED. But I wanted to make sure I got something out for you guys!**

 **I do have a question for all my wonderful readers! Do you like how I include the occasional chapter about Blaire/Dean and Freya/Cas OR how would you feel about a separate short story about each couple? When I say short I am thinking about 8-10 chapters. I'd love to hear your input!**

 **As always, reviews are super appreciated! Let me know what is rolling around in those beautiful minds of yours!**

 **Kayla Parsons-Thank you!**

 **AraneltheSilvan- Yes! The Finally's made me chuckle!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Blaire closed the door to the Impala and glared at the store standing in front of her. Dean had volunteered to go grocery shopping and she had decided to tag along.

"I hate shopping. Remind me again why I came with you?"

Dean looked at her over the roof of the car and grinned, "because you can't pass up an opportunity to be alone with me."

"Sure, Dean." She rolled her eyes, thinking inwardly how close to the truth he was. It was getting harder for her to convince herself that she only had a sexual desire for him. The truth was she'd been craving his presence more and more over the last few weeks, her heart beat picked up when he walked in the room and her stomach flipped when he directed that smile at her. But she could never admit it, this world was too dangerous to care about someone else too much.

They walked down the aisles, Dean pushing the cart as Blaire read from the list and tossed items in. When she reached over to put a bottle of ketchup in the cart she noticed that Dean had stopped walking. She turned towards him, "What's wrong?" She tossed the bottle into the cart.

"This is boring."

"Well…yeah…"

A sly grin began to form on his face and she stared at him suspiciously.

"Get on."

"What?"

Dean gestured to the cart in front of him.

"Get on."

"Dean are you on drugs?"

He rolled his eyes and reached for her, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him.

"Get on. We're going to make this fun."

She shrugged and stepped up onto the cart, gripping the handle. Dean's arms came around her, his body pressed close against her back, he gripped the handles. Her breathe caught with him pressed against her.

Suddenly Dean took off running. Blaire let out a squeal.

"Dean! The list!" she exclaimed as the list flew out of her hand.

"Screw the list!" Dean reached out and grabbed a box of cereal off the shelf, never stopping. Blaire couldn't stop the laugh that bubbles out of her mouth. They worked their way through the store, laughing and throwing random things in the cart.

When they finally pulled up to the check out counter, Blaire was breathless and flushed from laughter. They loaded everything onto the counter, the cashier shaking his head at them, but smiling softly. They stood side by side. She felt Dean gently grasp her hand. She flinched and pulled away, immediately feeling guilty when she saw the hurt in Dean's eyes. They remained silent as they paid and walked to the car. They loaded the groceries into the trunk and Dean put the cart away as she sat in the car. She bit her lip softly, thinking hard.

Dean slammed his door as got in. They sat in silence for a couple miles. Blaire finally took a deep breathe and slowly reached across the Impala's seat. She gently tapped Dean's thigh. He glanced down at her open palm and then at her, questioning her. She gave him a small nervous smile and nodded. Dean gently linked his fingers with hers. They rode a few minutes longer when Dean suddenly turned and parked in a grove of trees.

Dean shut off the engine and turned towards Blaire, never letting go of her hand. Blaire stared at him, her pulse quickening. Neither said a word as they leaned towards each other and softly pressed their lips together. Dean released her hand so he could tangle his fingers in her dark hair. She scooted closer, gripping his shoulders lightly. His other hand slid to her waist, running his thumb across the bare inch of flesh that her shirt had rolled up to expose. Blaire slid her hands down his chest and stomach, her fingers curling into the hem of his shirt as she slowly pushed it up. They broke contact long enough to pull his shirt over his head. Their lips pressed against each other more urgently this time. Dean gently pushed the straps of her tank top down and she wiggled her arms out, letting it fall down to her waist. He ran his thumb over her nipple through the black lace of her bra. She gasped softly and he used that opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss.

Blaire kicked off her boots as she scooted closer to Dean, her hands running over his bare chest. She moaned softly when he kissed down her neck and over her collar bone. He gently tugged her bra cups down. Heat pulled between her thighs when he took a hard nipple in his mouth, gently sucking, while he rolled her other nipple between his fingers. His other hand slid down and unbuttoned her jeans. She lightly dragged her nails down his stomach, smirking at the low growl he released. She unbuttoned his jeans and ran her hands over the hard bulge. He moved his lips back to hers, sliding his hands into the back of her jeans to slide them and her panties down together. She lifted her hips to make it easier for him and tugged at his jeans as she finished kicking hers off. She nipped his shoulder as he pushed his jeans down.

Dean kissed her deeply as he slid a finger through her slick folds. He swallowed her moans as he slid one, then two fingers into her. She bucked against his hand, tangling her fingers in his short hair. He slowly worked her open, his free hand gently tweeked her nipples. When he felt she was close, he pulled his fingers out, making a quick pass over her clit, causing her to cry out. He gently laid her on her back on the cars seat, he leaned over her, his hips pressed between her thighs.

Blaire kissed Deans freckled shoulders as he slowly pushed his length into her. She locked her legs around his hips, giving him better access and allowing her body to take him deeper. He took her slowly, dragging out and pushing back in gently. She groaned and tossed her head back. This was a new sensation for her. Things with Dean had always been hard and fast. They had always fucked. This was different, this was almost like…making love.

She tightened her legs as Dean began to move quicker but still just as gently. She opened her eyes and saw his beautiful green eyes staring down at her. The look in his eyes brought tears to hers. She reached up and put a hand on each side of his face. She stared into his eyes.

"I love you, Dean."

Dean didn't hesitate for a second.

"I love you, Blaire."

 **Author's Note: I am so sorry for the long wait between chapters! Life has just been crazy lately! But just 3 chapters left! I will get them out within a few days hopefully! Thank you to everyone who has been following this story! I appreciate you all!**

 **Reviews make me happy!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Freya sighed happily and snuggled closer against Castiel, one leg draped across his lap and an arm across his stomach. Her head rested on his chest. He had one arm behind his head and one arm wrapped around her, his fingers drawing lazy circles across her back. She absentmindedly played with the buttons on his shirt. They laid in comfortable silence.

"I have to go soon." Castiel's deep voice broke through the silence. Freya shook her head and wrapped herself around him tighter.

"No."

"I really do."

Freya pulled away and sat up, looking down at him.

"You always have to leave."

He closed his blue eyes and sighed wearily, sitting up so he was facing her.

"Heaven is at war, Freya. I have to help make plans."

She rolled her eyes, "Can't someone else do it? You aren't the only Angel, Cas."

"It has to be me."

Freya stood up and stared at him angrily. "Why?!"

"Because they need me."

"I need you!" her raised voice shook. Castiel stood up and wrapped his arms around her, she pressed her forehead against his shoulder and swallowed thickly.

"Freya, can't you see that I am doing this for you? For us?"

"It's not fair. I never know when I'm going to see or if I'm going to get 5 minutes or 5 days. I can't keep doing this, Castiel."

He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I know. I hate doing this to you, Freya. You deserve so much more than this. But that's why I have to do this. The sooner this is over the sooner we can be together completely."

"How long?"

"I don't know."

Tears slipped from her eyes, soaking his shirt. Castiel pulled back and gently held her face between his hands, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"I promise this will be over soon, Freya. I won't let this go on any longer than it has to." His thumb gently wiped the tears running down her cheeks.

"I miss you so much when you're gone." She said softly.

"And I miss you. I think of you every moment of every day."

She stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his softly. Castiel's hands slid to the small of her back, pulling her tight against him. She tangled her fingers in his dark, thick hair, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. He stepped back and sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling her down on top of him. She straddled his lap, leaning her head back as he lightly kissed down her throat. She pressed herself against the bulge that was forming in his jeans, eliciting a soft groan from him. She tilted his chin up so she could press her lips roughly against his, his hands moved to gently palm her breasts through her shirt. She slipped her hands down his chest and over his stomach, she started to undo his belt buckle. He pulled his lips away and grabbed her hands.

"No."

She pressed her forehead against his and sighed. "Cas…."

He pecked her lips softly. "I want to be with you, Freya. But I want to do this properly."

"I know."

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

"I have to go now."

"I know."

She climbed off of his lap and stood, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Come home to me."

"There is no place I would rather be."

He stood and placed a lingering kiss against her lips.

"I love you, Freya."

She closed her eyes, a tear fell down from her closed lid.

"I love you too, Castiel."

She heard a rustle of fabric and she knew he had gone.


	19. Chapter 19

"Fuck Sam…."

Carter half laughed as she laid back in the nest of blankets Sam had put in the bed of an abandoned pickup out in Bobby's salvage yard. Sam groaned as he collapsed next to her, his breathing still heavy. Making love had been frenzied and rough. Two weeks of pent up worry, fear, and stress poured out in one intense setting.

"I'm sorry…I wasn't…that wasn't too rough was it?" He leaned up on his elbow, resting his head in his hand to look at her.

"No, it was perfect." She lightly kissed him. She felt him smile against her lips. She snuggled close and rested her head on his chest, his arm wrapped around her bare waist.

"I was so worried about you, Car. I was so afraid I was going to lose you and I had just gotten you."

"You always had me, Sam."

"It's different now. You're not just my friend anymore, you're the woman I love. It feels so different when you get hurt now." He pressed his lips against the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Sam."

"Just don't do it ever again."

"I'll do my best." She pressed a kiss against his chest. She smiled to herself. Everything about this felt right. Like she was meant to be right here her whole life. She felt safe wrapped in Sam's arms. She started to doze off.

"Hey Car…."

"Hm?"

"Let's get married."

Her eyes flew open and she sat up quickly.

"What?"

Sam sat up, facing her.

"Let's get married." He repeated.

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely." He reached for her hands. "Carter, we've wasted so much time. I don't want to waste anymore. There isn't anyone else in this world for me. It's you. It's only you. Forever."

"Sam…" Carter's heart raced.

"I love you, Carter. I always have and I always will. What do you say? Marry me?"

She searched his eyes and only say love and happiness shining in them. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Yes…" She whispered.

"Yes?" Hope filled his voice.

"Yes. Yes, let's get married." She smiled wide and laughed as Sam pulled her into a tight hug. She kissed him hard and wrapped him arms around him tightly. They pulled apart for air, she pressed her forehead against his.

"I love you, Sam Winchester."

"I love you too, Carter Singer….or should I say Carter Winchester…"

"I love the sound of that." She pressed her lips once more against his, tangling her fingers in his hair as Sam laid her back.

She held him close. They whispered words of love to each other as they made love until the sky began to lighten.

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Only one chapter left in Holding Strong! Thank you all for the reviews! I love them! Keep them coming!**


	20. Chapter 20

6 months later

Carter nervously smoothed her palms down the sides of her gown, taking one final look in the mirror. She smiled at her reflection. The white gown clung tightly to her body until it reaches just above her knees where it flared out to the ground. The dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, covered in lace from top to bottom, with just a hint of sparkle along her bosom. Her dark hair was pulled into a low bun at the nape of her neck, a few stray curls framed her face. Her makeup was a simple smokey eye with cherry red lipstick. The only jewelry she wore was the princess cut diamond ring she and Sam had picked out. With a final appraisal and a deep breathe, she turned from the mirror and opened the door to her room. Bobby was standing outside waiting for her. She heard him suck in a breath and watched as his eyes got misty.

"You look so beautiful."

Carter gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Are you sure you want to do this? That Sam's an idjit."

She laughed and reached for her Dad's hand.

"He is, but he's my idjit. And I want to do this, Dad. More than anything in the world."

"If you say so."

He gripped her arm and helped her slowly down the stairs. She and Sam had decided that it was only right for them to get married at the place that had started it all. Bobby's home. Everyone had spent weeks cleaning up the salvage yard and had even built a walkway out of wood for her to walk down so she wouldn't dirty her dress and a small area for dancing. Decorations were simple. Some lights strung in trees and on the porch.

They reached the front door and stopped. Waiting for the signal to begin walking down the aisle. When 'From this Moment On' by Shania Twain began playing, Bobby opened the door and led her onto the porch. Pausing for a second, she glanced over the audience. A small group consisting on people who had become her family over the years, including a couple demons and angels. As they slowly began the walk down the aisle, she looked over her friends. Blaire and Freya stood to one side of the alter in the matching plum bridesmaids dresses, Blaire's dress clung to her rounded belly. Carter couldn't help but smile at the thought of the baby that would be joining their ranks in 4 short months. Her gaze moved to the other side of the aisle. Dean and Castiel stood side by side, in suits with plum bow ties. Castiel looked more relaxed than she had ever seen him. The war in heaven was over.

Finally her gaze landed on Sam. Her heart picked up pace. His hair was tied back at the nape of his neck and his suit fit him like a glove. It was the tears in his eyes that moved her the most. She swallowed back the lump in her throat and blinked back her own tears as she stood in front of him.

She barely heard a word Rufus, who was officiating, said during the ceremony. Her eyes were glued to Sam. They went through the motions and then she finally heard the words she had been waiting to hear.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

She wrapped her arms around Sam's neck as he pressed his lips against hers. He slid his arms around her back and dipped her backwards, never breaking contact. A cheer went up from the audience.

A while later the reception was in full swing. Carter yelled for everyone to come and take a group photo. She and Sam were enveloped by the small group. Bobby set the timer on the camera and then rushed into his spot.

Carter smiled wide as she thought about her group. They were crazy and loud and sometimes obnoxious. They were misfits who had somehow found a family with each other. They had been through more than any humans could ever imagine, and she knew they would be more in the future but for now, everything was calm. The trouble would come, but they'd always be there, holding strong.

 **Author's Notes: Alas we have come to the end of Carter's story. This has been a fun story for me to write. Please let me know if you have enjoyed their journey as well!**

 **Also follow me to get an update when I post my new story, The Hunter's Academy! I'm REALLY excited for this one, guys!**


End file.
